


The Nightly Visit

by Love322



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Family, Humor, M/M, Parental Kaname, Parental Zero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love322/pseuds/Love322
Summary: Who the fuck wears sunglasses at nine o'clock in the evening?' Zero's peaceful night is interrupted by a familiar, pissed off, brunette on his door, who happens to be wearing quite the interesting garment, claiming that he, Zero, had stolen his daughter. How will Zero handle this headache of a situation without it getting out of hand?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This idea came into my mind suddenly and I had to write it down " And here is the result of it! I wrote it overnight - and it is unbeta-ed - so forgive me if you find any mistakes. But alas, enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Some sexual words, nothing serious.
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own Vampire Knight.

The lingering light was rapidly obliterated by the falling night. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the town. Luminous stars appeared here and there, masking the sky with their glory. Crickets could be faintly heard at the distant, their sounds the only one disturbing the pure silence of the night.

Although, their chirping were soon, rudely, overcome by loud, frantic bangs on the door - once again disrupting the tranquility the night offered.

Amethyst eyes eyed the door suspiciously, puzzled, as Zero placed the kitchen knife back on the chopping board. He had been making Ren's favorite food - carrot soup. His son, after all, had gotten the smartest, as well as the most attractive, girl in the entire campus to become his girlfriend; and as a proud father that he was, Zero had to give him some sort of reward - something of great essence. Therefore, as a result of that, an appetizing carrot soup was prepared - or about to - until he was imprudently interrupted.

The banging got louder and stronger, and Zero let out a few curses. The door would surely have some unflattering cracks on its smooth surface if the persistent banging pursued, and Zero had no intentions of letting that to take place. _Do people even know the cost of getting a door repaired, nowadays? Or the profound effort that it takes to transport the damaged door to the repairment shop?_

_**Bang. Bang. Bang.** _

_That maniac sure hell didn't._

Whoever was behind the door had surely lost it, and Zero did not want to take any chances, so as a safety measure, he grabbed the baseball bat from the floor - Ren had forgotten again to place it in its rightful place, that slacker - and crept towards the door, slowly and quietly.

"Who is it?" Zero asked; voice cautious. He was standing right beside the door, prepared to beat up the intruder if he so dared to step a foot inside of his house.

The ruthless banging came to a sudden halt. An eerie silence developed in its place.

Zero's grip on the bat tightened as the silence prolonged. He would take on whoever it was - ghost or human! _Bring it the fuck on-_

"You imbecile, where is my daughter?!"

 _Daughter? What daughter?_ Zero's body went rigid, his features contorting into confusion; and as a result, his grip on the bat loosened so tremendously that it dropped on the floor - loudly; unflatteringly.

Zero murmured another series of curses under his breath. _Great Job, Kiryuu._

"Open the door, you lowlife! Give me back my daughter this instant! Or I swear to heavens, I will sew you! You will never be able to show your face in public again!" The banging came again, with increased force and vigor, and Zero swore the door would come off its hinges if this not came to a stop.

"Okay, okay! Stop the banging! You will break my freaking door!" Zero said with a grunt, his tone edgy, and reached for the doorknob.

Muffling a curse, Zero sharply opened the door, glaring heatedly at the person before him.

Although, his glare faltered not a moment longer when he realized who it was, his sculpted eyebrow arching, at the same time, when his eyes fell upon the very intriguing, revealing attire the person had on him.

Even though, he did not understand one important thing here. _Who the fuck wears sunglasses at nine o'clock in the evening?_

The said person barged in, as if he owned the damn place, and hurriedly strode inside, his voice distraught; worried as he called out, "Ai, Ai, where are you? Ai?!"

Before he could go any further, Zero grabbed the man's arm and halted the latter in his quest of finding that non-existent daughter of his. Like hell, he was gonna allow the lunatic man search his house without a warrant! He was smarter than that.

"Where is my daughter, you pedophile?!" The man turned around, sliding his dark shades off, his chocolate hair bouncing gracefully at the swiftness of his movement; and before Zero could react, his collar had been roughly grabbed, and the man's furious, burgundy eyes pierced the depths of his soul.

"I am not a pedophile, you insolent bastard!" Amethyst orbs flared up, and Zero grunted, feeling greatly insulted to be called such a condescending name. He harshly freed the collar of his shirt from the brunette's strong grasp and leveled an irritated glare of his own, his pale cheeks flushed with anger.

"Then where is my daughter?!" The brunette asked again; his voice getting more delirious as time progressed. He reached his hands out to grab Zero's collar again, but the latter beat him to it - Zero had learned his lesson the first time - and seized the extending hands into a painful, vice grip, holding the brunette in place.

"WHO THE FUCK IS YOUR DAUGHTER?!" Zero was shouting at this point, furious, caring less if the neighbors heard their pointless bickering. This brunette was to be blamed for pissing him off in the first place.

"You know who she is Kiryuu Zero! First, you steal my girlfriend! Now you are stealing my daughter! You pedophile! I won't allow this. Over my dead body, you hear me!" The man cried out, his enraged, murderous eyes boring holes into Zero's skull, causing the latter to give his utmost gratitude to his sharp-witted brain for confiscating the brunette's hands before they could have reached his neck. If he had not, he would most likely be on the ground - dead.

Zero pursued his lips into a thin line, regarding the brunette silently. _Kuran was still stuck in the past? What a sore loser. I considered him stronger than that._

"Kuran, listen." Zero tried, trying his best to sound composed; calm, when, in reality, he was far from being any of those, "First of all, I did not steal Yuki. She broke up with you and came to me because you were a manipulative bastard - even in high school."

Burgundy eyes flashed with defiance, and Kaname glowered at him, but Zero chose to ignore it, continuing, "Second of all, I am not a fucking pedophile. Call me that again and I will bruise your delicate wrist." Zero dug his nails into the sensitive skin, painfully, to prove his point; and Kaname winced slightly.

"Third of all, I have no idea who the fuck your daughter is. I am not interested in young girls, especially flat-chested ones." Zero sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, a slight flush adorning his high-cheek bones, and his lips curled into a small smirk as he resumed, "I uh, prefer my women to be, uh, more well endowed."

"You mean you are into bigger boobs"

Zero eyed him, pleasantly surprised to hear the word 'boobs' flowing out from the reserved Kuran's lips, and nodded. "To put it simply, yes."

"You were extremely into Yuki." Kaname countered, his tone accusatory.

Zero raised a well-shaped eyebrow. "I was only 16 then. I was interested in anything that walked on two feet. But then I met Shizuka in my early twenties, and damn, her stack was quite the package."

Kaname shot him a doubtful look. "Then where is my daughter?"

"Are you retarded or something, Kuran?" Zero glowered. _We were back to square one!_ "For the fucking hundredth time, I do not know who your fucking daughter is."

"But she was last spotted here. With a silver-haired young man." Kaname responded, suspicion not leaving his eyes. "And the only silver-haired man I am misfortunately acquainted with and that happens to live in the same place as this, is non-other than you, Kiryuu."

Zero stared at Kaname for the longest moment. Kaname met his eyes head on, although a cold sweat broke out on his forehead under the sheer intensity of those eyes.

Realization crossed his features, and Zero paled, his voice quivering for the slightest of a moment. "Is your daughter's name - Ai?"

"Was I speaking Chinese when I was calling out her name earlier?" Kaname glowered, a frown marring his flawless complexion.

Zero threw him an offended look. "No, I just didn't find it time-worthy to pay attention to your hysterical chatter in my ear."

Both males growled at each other, exchanging heated looks, ready to pounce at any given moment.

"Leaving that aside, you do know my daughter, you untrustworthy pedophile!" Burgundy eyes flashed with anger again, and Kaname grounded his teeth, his eyes narrowing into slits. He had been right, all along! He could not believe he let Kiryuu sway him for a moment. Shame on him. Utter, and absolute shame on him.

"No, no, it's not what you think it is." Zero protested; voice frantic. _The moronic Kuran was getting it all wrong! Again!_

"Then please entertain me, Mr. Pedophile, what is it then?" One wrong answer from Kiryuu, and Kaname was ready to throttle the man there and then. He was prepared to serve a full life sentence if worse came to worst.

A long-drawn sigh followed through his parted lips, and Zero looked down at the brunette, feeling exasperated. "She is my son's girlfriend!"

"Where the heck did your son come in all of these, Kiryuu?! How the fuck did you even get one? Stop with the blatant lies!"

The grip on Kaname's wrist tightened, and Zero leaned in, irritation clear in his next words, "Kuran, do I have to explain to a grown up man where babies come from?" Amethyst eyes narrowed; Kaname remained silence. "I inserted my prick into my now ex-wife's vagina, I came into her, my fastest sperm found her ovary, and then-

"Stop! Please stop." Before Zero could continue any further, Kaname interjected, desperately; cynically, watching the latter with a horrified expression.

Images of Kiryuu having sex flashed across his mind, and he nearly lost his shit. Keyword: nearly. He was going to be sick, _dear god_ , he was scarred for life. Kaname closed his eyes, trembling, praying for the voluptuous pictures to go away. _Oh dear god. If you happen to exist, please undo the images!_

"So do you understand how I got my son now? Or do I have to explain myself again?" Zero smirked; his eyes smoldering, delighted to see the great Kuran Kaname flustered by his mere words.

Kaname shook his head frantically and then pressed his lips together, leveling another heated glare on the infuriating human being.

"I will let you go now. But one more wrong move, and I will punch that pretty face of yours, Kuran." Zero grunted, eyed the brunette warningly, and released his grasp on Kaname's wrists when he realized the latter would finally behave himself.

Kaname absentmindedly rubbed his sore wrists, wincing visibly. _Ow._ Kiryuu must have been some type of ferocious beast in his previous life. His strength was unnatural - from whichever angle anyone might perceive it from.

"Sorry for that." Zero apologized, his amethyst eyes honest, "I tend to forget myself when I am angry."

Kaname nodded, shifting his gaze towards the ground. Okay, Kiryuu was promoted from a ferocious beast to a less dangerous animal. Kaname refused to go further than that. He had his pride, after all.

Uncomfortable silence surrounded them, and Kaname kept his eyes on the ground, contemplating his next words, while he could distinctively feel Zero's eyes upon on him - scrutinizing him, observing him.

"Kiryuu..." Kaname hesitantly started after a long moment of silence, "Is Ai really dating your son?"

Zero exhaled and shot him an incredulous look. Was Kuran not listening to him at all? Or was he simply too dense?

Amethyst eyes narrowing, Zero found himself responding; voice grave, "Yes."

"From when?"

"Two days ago."

"She did not say a word to me..." Kaname trailed off and his eyes flashed with emotion, unconsciously chewing his bottom lip, and unconsciously catching the attention of the amethyst orbs.

"Oh." Zero responded, and then gave himself a mental smack. The way that had sounded seemed even more apathetic to his own ears. However, what more could he have said?

Kaname straightened up, squared his shoulders, and met his gaze, his expression unreadable, "I apologize to have wasted your time, Kiryuu-kun. I shall take my leave now." With that said, Kaname placed his dark shades back on and with a wave of his hand, was already out of the door.

"By the way Kuran," Kaname halted in his steps. He was already halfway towards his car and desperately wanted to get out of there before he managed to humiliate himself in front of Kiryuu any further. He could pretend that he had not heard Kiryuu, but that seemed too childish for his tastes.

Kaname would have his revenge, all alright. He would humiliate Kiryuu twice as much. Even though, he knew the fault did not lie in the latter. But he had to put the blame on _someone_!

"What is it Kiryuu?" Kaname asked; voice impatient, his back still on Zero. He had to get home right away to create his devious plan.

"Nice bathrobe you got there." Zero leaned against the doorframe, his eyes unabashedly traveling down the slender frame and pausing on the exposed, lean legs, and his lips twisted into a smirk. "It shows your, uh, curves quite nicely."

Kaname's face lost its color and he looked down, petrified, his car keys slipping from his fingers. How in the world could he have forgotten to change from his bathrobe? _Could this day get any worse?_ He had to suppress a strong urge to find the nearest wall and bash his head in - hard; multiple times.

"Thank you. It's the new fashion. You should try it sometimes, Kiryuu-kun." Kaname replied smoothly; voice devoid of any emotions as he gracefully bent down and swiftly scooped up the keys from the ground. He had handled that crisis - perfectly as usual. Although, inside, he was burning with humiliation and freaking his ass out like some maiden caught in the midst of her first intercourse.

Kaname did not want to stay there a moment longer - the embarrassment being far greater than his self-ego.

"Farewell now." With that said, Kaname hurried back to his car and drove away, letting out a sigh of contentment - feeling relieved to have a considerable distance between him and the aggravating silver-haired male.

Kiryuu Zero was a peculiar specimen - always managing to get under his skin and making him lose his shit - and trust him, not many people managed to do that. That was one of the few reasons he detested Kiryuu, yet could not stop thinking about him - not after all of those years. _It is normal to think about the person you hate, Kuran._ Kaname reassured himself, almost too lovingly.

Returning back to the real point, Kaname would get Kiryuu for this, he swore on his grave, though he had not expired - yet; but he would get his son first! How dare he touch his only beloved daughter without asking his permission first? _He had no rights._ He would regret it for the rest of his life; Kaname would make sure of that.

.

.

.

.

If only Kaname had looked back, if only he had thrown one last glance back, he would have stumbled on the fascinating site of Zero Kiryu blushing, his eyes widened to the max, and his lips parted slightly to let out a shocked gasp.

Zero threw his head back against the door, thrusting a distracted hand in his damp hair, the tips of his ears reddening visibly.

_Since when did Kuran start going commando?_

And he had to fucking bent, laying all of his assets on display, _that shameless pervert._

But the most important, baffling question here was - since when did he start finding another male's buttocks arousing? Desirable?

_Why the fuck did I not look away?_

Zero shot a reluctant glance down and groaned despairingly at the noticeable bulge in his jeans, loathing the very reason he had to go to the bathroom and jack off in the first place.

Maybe he was not _entirely_ straight after all.

And it was all that fucking Kuran's fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I imagine Kaname being the very overprotective, obsessive parent; while Zero is the more chilled, less overprotective one! xD I'm thinking of writing another chapter, but this one-shot stands well on its own. So dunno ;-; If I am in the mood, I will ^^ Basically, it would be Kaname and Zero going to their children's' parents meeting - and quarreling again xD
> 
> Anyways, please leave a review or kudos~ (': I would appreciate it!
> 
> ~Love332


End file.
